


Pet guard

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex had been sleeping fairly soundly until something crawled into his bed and woke him up. Just another morning in the Luthor household.





	Pet guard

Lex rarely slept deeply and soundly these days. The only things that could manage to creep up on him were the people that he trusted and even then there were limits to that. There honest to goodness limits on that. They could get close but he would wake before they got too close.

No matter how deeply asleep he was and most certainly no matter how quiet they were. Something always changed and he was aware. After so many years of being kidnapped and being attacked Lex found it hard to fully relax and sleep. Even if he was exhausted to the bone. His brain always struggled for awareness.

Which was why that after he had fallen down face first on his bed after twenty hours of negotiations and fixing fuck ups he found himself jerking back to awareness at the feeling of something at the end of his bed. The feeling of something climbing onto it.

He was not alarmed, he was still relaxed so Lex knew that there was nothing to fear but he remained on his stomach considering going back to sleep when he felt something soft climb onto his back. Something with weight and something that was soft alive and then something dropped on the pillow next to his face.

This weight was familiar, even the way they had come into the bed was familiar. He groaned as his daughter tapped his shoulder blades hard. Much harder than a three year old had any business doing but Lena was hardly normal.

Lex was still tired however so he began to snuffle back into his pillow before the thing that Lena had dropped onto his pillow moved.

“W-what?” He lurched up out of the pillow almost tossing her off of him. He gathered her close with one arm as he blinked in the dark room at the thing she had dropped on the pillow. Furry, small alive.

“Mew.” The fluffy black thing said as Lena wiggled in his grip. Lex sighed as he sat up properly and allowed his daughter to sit in his lap. She was happy to snatch the kitten and bring it to herself and then she looked up at him eyes sparkling in the same colour and shape of his own.

“Daddy isn’t he cute?” the kitten was shoved into his face and Lex found himself looking into the eyes of the green eyed black kitten. It looked large for a house cat type. Maybe a purebred. “Aunty Selina was here!”

That explained the kitten. Selina could not leave the things alone but this was the first time she had left a pet behind. She liked to come and go from the penthouse. Five years ago when he had first got custody of Kon he had allowed her to come and go as she pleased but that was usually limited to his wing.

Then he got Lena and Selina had stopped coming to his wing. He got it, he really did. It was not the two children thing at all. As much as they cared for each other their goals were vastly different. Their pains were different as well. Selina wanted to avoid any more hurt so before he could slip up. before they could get more entangled they had returned to being friends. Just friends.

How complicated things could be sometimes.

But Lex he loved that Selina loved his children. Kon might as well be hers the way she had taken him under her wing. When he was unavailable there was no one that he trusted with Kon’s well being beyond his security team other than Selina.

Also, there was no one else that knew the real truth about Lena.

Selina doted on Lena. Since Lex had brought her home she had loved her. The gifts, toys and jewels she gave Lena since birth no wonder the girl dotes on her so. Lex had not been careless when he revealed Lena’s true birth story and mother to Selina.

In the event that anything happened to him Selina would be there. For now he had to put up with Selina doing as she pleased.

“She was here last night?” Lex picked up the kitten by the scruff of it’s neck and brought it closer to his face. He was not imagining anything. This cat was bigger than the normal breeds. There was something off about the bone structure as well. He knew no one cared for his children like Selina did. He was not worried about it being dangerous but still – “Sweetheart.” Lex brought the kitten to his chest as he yawned. “Did Aunty Selina leave a note?”

“Yes!” A folded paper was thrust at him so Lex made an exchange. His daughter was content to sit in his lap as the docile kitten snuggled in her hands. He kept an eye on that and her while he unfolded the paper with one hand and began to tame his daughter’s wild hair with the other.

 _‘Lex.’_ The note began. _‘Before you fuss about experiments and such I’ll remind you that you were the one that brought it up. it is a better life than being destroyed. Your son brought up the idea of attack dogs and while I agree with the idea of humans I find the idea of something to grow with far more deadlier. Past kings were raised with snakes and young lions. What is the difference here? Besides, all children need a loving pet Lex. Ta ’_ At the end of the note was a code name that Lex knew. Midas.

He slowly folded the paper once more and watched his daughter play with the kitten. He knew it would be hard to imagine for some that the kitten in question would grow to be almost the size of a grown man when on all fours and nine feet tall on two legs.

But Lex could imagine that. High intelligence, loyalty. Long lives. Tough skin under thick soft fur. The guardians of the tombs.  Everything would turn to wealth with one touch. The protectors of the gold. The animal experiment Midas. Lex had sold Bruce and the league as much information on the project as he could find and had been planning on scavenging the scraps but Selina had dropped this right into his lap. 

Lena had guards in training. Women loyal to the Luthor name and Lex and his son. But what Selina had just done here was genius. He had to get her a reward for this.

“Lena sweetheart.” He scooped up the girl and the cat as he got off the bed. “Let’s have breakfast and name your new friend shall we? And check to see if your brother is home.” Kon would love this too. Lena had to be protected at all costs from all sides. This was just another defence.


End file.
